Not the Best of Family
by okh-eshivar
Summary: Nanao is kiddnapped, taken control of, and put against her captain. Her closest friends Rangiku, Momo, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Kiyone go after her, not knowing they're walking right into their own graves.REVISED ELSEWHERE: DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Not Quite Right

Nanao reluctantly pried her eyes open and rejected the sun▓s bright greeting, turning her body away form the small window. She looked at her clock, then gasped. She cursed as she through her fukutaicho uniform and her glasses and rushed out of her room. As she ran through Sereitei, she decided to shunpo most of the way to the Thirteenth Division, where the other fukutaichos were currently getting orders and schedules for the rest of the day. 

After about five shunpos, she stopped for a moment's rest, but as she stopped she smelt something strange. Blood. It was blood. She stood up and slowly turned around. Then she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. So loud that her ears were ringing and her throat was dry afterwards. 

Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori heard her scream and raced in the direction of her voice. By the time they reached her, Nanao looked extremely pale and as if she was in a trance. She was staring blankly at the tall, blank holy wall that stood as a windowless 20-story building, with a terrified look in her eyes. 

⌠Nanao tell me what happened! What▓s wrong?■ Rangiku pleaded. She grabbed Nanao and shook her a little when she made no reply. Rangiku let go of her and followed her eyes. She gasped at the bloody scene in front of her. 

It was Shunsui Kyoraku. He was hanging there, with a sword sticking out of his chest, about 50 feet up. His eyes were glazed over and blood was still trickling out of his mouth in a steady stream. A huge river of blood ran down the building▓s side, leading straight up to his body. 

⌠He┘.he was murdered?!,■ a very confused Matsumoto. Nanao put her head down and fell to her knees, her arms dangling at her sides. ⌠T-Taicho,■ she muttered. ⌠Taicho!!■ She started crying uncontrollably, warm tears dripped down her pale face. She pulled herself to her feet, mumbling at first, then slowly, she began to walk in the opposite direction, and back to the 8th Division quarters.

⌠Wait! Nanao, you should come with us. You can rest in the office,■ Momo called out to her. Nanao stopped abruptly, then turned to face them. He face was angry. Her spiritual pressure grew quickly and powerfully. It grew so strong, that the lens of her glasses cracked, then its entire frame shattered all together. 

⌠I think I would much rather finish the paperwork my Taichi left for me. He promised me that we would go to the world of the living after I finished it.■ Nanao stated ???blandly.

⌠Nanao! Hold---,■ Rangiku started, but before she could finish, Nanao was already gone, speeding off back to the 8th Division. ⌠What is she talking about? Doesn▓t she see---, right now,■ Rangiku explained. 

⌠I▓ll go after her---⌠

⌠No, Momo. Leave her alone.■

⌠But≈⌠

⌠She▓s not thinking rationally. I don▓t know what she might do if you try to approach her now. Besides, our first priority is to take Captain Kyoraku▓s body down from there.■

Momo looked in the direction that Nanao ran off into, then reluctantly nodded at Rangihu.

Meanwhile, Nanao was already at the 8th Division office. She slowly slid the door open, only to find her subordinates talking casually to Captain Hitsuguya of the 10th Division and Captain Soi Fon of the 2nd Division. 

Captain Hitsuguya glanced over his shoulder at her, then said, ⌠Are you feeling okay, Nanao? You look a little pale. Are you sick?■

Nanao simply continued across the room, then stopped in mid-step, when she saw a Hell Butterfly flutter into the room.

Captain Sai Fan held out her finger, which the butterfly perched on. She then went on to the repeat the message, which was being telepathically placed into her mind by the Hell Butterfly. ⌠The following is an urgent message to all Captains and their lieutenants: Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th Division was found dead this morning, 50 yards from the Southeastern gate. Death by Z to his chest. A private ceremony will be held 22 hours from now. All subordinates in Division 3 through 7 and 9 through 12 are to report to the Northern, Southeastern, Southern and Southwestern gates and strengthen security around the main walls of Seretei. Again, all seated subordinates in all Divisions, save Division 8 are to report to the main walls of Seretei and strengthen security. That is all.■

Captains and lieutenants including Hitsuguya and Sai Fon, began shunpoing out the doors, leaving Nanao standing alone in the middle of the office. She heard people from the 8th Division approaching the office quickly, desperately searching for her. Even before she had a chance to turn her head, the seat subordinate burst through the entrance. ⌠Guys, I▓ve found the lieutenant!■ he called to others.

Considering all that had happened, Nanao really would rather be alone. She increased her spiritual pressure to the point that anyone who touched her would be incinerated promptly kido- formed around her like a demonic aura. Her eyes turned the color of newly spilled blood and her expression alone could shoot you dead. No one dared to even look at her.

The only one who had ever seen her like this was Rangiku, who constantly found herself at her friend's side in the minst of battle. Not even Kyoraku-Taicho had seen all of her true colors, but she was showing them to everyone in the 8th Division now, perhaps even on his behalf. 

⌠Leave■she said plainly. 

⌠But--■

⌠That was and order, not a suggestion, 3rd seat. I will not repeat myself once more, that is all. Leave.■ She shot him a deadly glare and reluctantly, they started filing out of the room.

After everyone had left, Nanao dropped to her knees, suddenly weakened by her precious state. She had forgotten the drawbacks to that form. Her energy would eat away at itself if she wasn▓t battling she was in her advances form. A memory flashed through her mind suddenly. A surpressed memory, and it was surpressed for a reason. Nanao suddenly broke into a cold sweat as she watched helpless as the memory turned through her already fragile mind. 

She was in the 77th old Division, in her "battle" form, alone. Technically, she wasn▓t alone. Bodies of fallen soldiers lie at her bloodstained feet. If only one of them was still alive, she would burn them to death with her over-flowing spiritual pressure. She shivered at this. Nanao never wanted anyone to see her fight. That is why she always separated herself from her captain immediately when they entered battle. It is not that she didn▓t want to fight at his side, no, nothing of the sort. It▓s because she knew that he would be disgusted at her. This is because when she fights, she performs slaughter. She reverts to savagery and blood lust. Even her zanpoktou matches her savage personality. Its name is Ayame. It draws out your blood, even if only a drop, it will drain the rest. Even more, if she tells it to do so, anyone stabbed by Ayame will go brutally insane, and start ripping themselves apart from the inside out. The only way to reverse the affect is to break Ayame in half with a stronger zanpakuto, which, as of now, is currently impossible, save Yamamoto's. 

As the images ceased to flash, Nanao slowly stood up, still very weak. She placed her hand on her forehead, and closed her eyes, trying to steady her balance. She slowly opened her eyes after about 3 minutes and decided that she▓d better lie down. She thought about lying on the couch, but instead thought her futon in her room would be more comfortable. As she walked out the office, she turned her head and 'saw' her Captain lounging on the couch, with a jug of sake gripped in his right hand and is other tucked gently behind his head, with his straw hat caressing over his eyes. 

⌠Sleep well, Taicho,■ Nanao muttered. Although she didn▓t want to believe it, she knew her words fell on deaf ears. As she walked to her room, she noticed that Kyoraku▓s door was open. When she went to close it, she noticed his pink woman▓s hoari lying in a bundle on his bed. She went inside and started to fold it when a small note fell out of its sleeve. She picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Nanao,

I knew you wouldn▓t be able to resist cleaning up a mess like this! Anyway, work on the papers so we can go to the real world. Make sure you take a break every once in a while, though. If you need anything at all, I▓ll be at the Southern River with Rangiku and Ukitake. Love you ╘, Shunsui.

P.S. I bought a new hoari, so you can have this one. Now we can be matching! ╘ It might be a little thing, but it▓s the thought that counts!

Nanao blinked, then read it over. The way he left me a note like this, she thought, then that means he had no idea he would be attacked! She felt tears forcing themselves out of her eyes. She buried her face into the sash. I should have appreciated him more. All I did was criticize his taste for women▓s clothes. 

Nanao was surprisingly about to wrap it around her body, when a Hell Butterfly flew through the door. Nanao perched it on her finger, then continued to repeat the message to herself. As soon as the message was over, she rushed to the Southern gate.

Might as well get rid of the ryoka. I have to burn off some right now. After 7 shanpos towards the gate, she slowed when she saw Captain Zariki Kenpachi running in the same direction. ⌠Captain Kenpachi, you also got the message.■

⌠Yeah, I▓m guessing it▓s another damned ryoka.■ He grinned. ⌠I hope he▓s as strong as Kurosaki.■

Nanao▓s eyes glowed red and she cracked a devious smile, ⌠For once, I hope so too.■

⌠That▓s the spirit,■ Zaraka smile grew bigger, stretching long enough to rival Gin's.

As they approached the gate they saw at least 27 subordinates either dead or unconscious. Yachiru popped out from behind his shoulder and looked at the dead subordinates, ⌠Ken-chan, it looks like you got someone new to play with!■ Her high voice always irritated Nanao. In fact, everything about Yachiru annoyed her, her childish appearance and personality, her small form, her pink hair and big eyes. She actually had the appearance of a child! Even the hilt of her zanpakuto was shaped as a flower.

About 50 feet from them, a man with long white hair, wearing a breath-plate and black gi pants stood holding a sword, stained with the subordinates blood.

⌠Hey! You, there! Who the hell are you?■ Zaraki yelled.

The stranger turned around slowly. Anger, fear and sadness grew in Nanao▓s heart. She recognized him instantly. ⌠Seku!■ she called.

⌠What?■ Zaraki questioned. 

She ignored him. ⌠Seku, what are you doing here? What do you want?■

The man was wearing a black fabric over his mouth and nose, but she felt him smile from under it. A symbol was carved into his breastplate. ⌠Well, well, well. If it isn▓t the little traitor to the Ise family name. This is certainly the last place I expected to find you,■ he said. 

⌠Brother, tell me why you are here?■ Nanao questioned.

⌠Brother!?■ Yachiru exclaimed 


	2. Return

Author's Notes: Hey, everybody! I'm back with chapter two!! Thanks to Nana-chan for all the help and darkangel for being a loyal reader!! Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or inuyasha, but I do own Seku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seku looked in Yachiru's direction. "You're certainly are a loud, troublesome little brat, aren't you?" He said. "I'll get rid of you first." Seku charged full speed at Zaraki who was already set to fight.

As usual, Yarchiru jumped off his shoulder and headed to the top of a tall building, but the scene twisted unusually as, instead of battling with the much bigger Zaraki Kenpachi, he went after the smaller, faster Yachiru.

Zaraki let Seku fly past him, then flew up behind him in hopes to strike him in the back. Tamara surprisingly he heard Zaraki's bells and struck him in the shoulder. Zaraki, surprised, jumped backwards. He landed right next to Nanao, who was staring at his shoulder, which was bleeding from the gash left by Seku's sword.

"Ouch! He's fast. You know this guy?"

"Yes. He's….," Nanao paused, "….he's my damned brother."

Zaraki smiled evilly, "He's really good. This will be fun!"

Nanao gave him a serious look, "Don't count on it," she snarled. "I saw some pink fabric caught in his hair."

"So…," Zaraki replied.

"What color was Captain Kyoraku's hoari before it was stained with blood?"

"Pin--" Zaraki, finally got the picture. "Wait, you think that he killed the Captain?"

"I'm positive. And before you get any ideas, go to the 4th Division." Nanao retorted.

"Why, for this scratch? It's nothing. You know me--"

"Zaraki Kenpachi, you don't know Seku Ise like I do. He most likely covered his blade with a special poison. It will eat away at the flesh surrounding the wound, until there is nothing left."

"How do you know that?"

Nanao hesitated, "Because I am the one who made it," she admitted with a sigh.

With that she raced off after Seku. After she caught up with him, she cut him off and landed a strong punch to his face. His momentum was his downfall this time. It drove him backward through the air. He caught his balance and snickered at her. "Your faster, Nanao. Who taught you?"

"My Captain," she scowled.

"Oh, and who is your Captain?"

"You don't know? You didn't kill him just to hurt me?"

"Actually, I did. I was just expecting to see more tears." Seku retorted matter-of-factly.

Nanao's eyes looked as if she painted her retinas with blood. "Have you taken some hard blows to your head? You know full well that I would never allow you the luxury!" Nanao lunged at him.

Seku narrowly dodged her attack, felt something pull out of his hair, and landed on his feet, as if he'd rehearsed it. "What….?" He said, confused. He had noticed that her attack had been thrown off to the right of his head, as if she wasn't aiming at his body directly.

His attention was now entirely focused now on his sister. "What did you...? He ran a hand through his hair, then saw the pink embroidered fabric in Nanao's hand. "Heh. Couldn't stand that, could you? You haven't changed one bit. Except, of course the fact that you're not slaughtering everyone in you path." Seku snickered.

Nanao shot a bolt of lightening from her fingertips, which sliced the black fabric that was covering half his face. It surprised him, yes, but he recovered quickly. "Ooh. Struck a nerve, have I? Hah. You really haven't changed at all, have you?"

She watched as the thin, silky fabric slipped out of her grasp and floatednto the ground, as light as a feather.

"Let's see if you have improved at all since we last fought," he said. Throwing away his sword, he stood in his fighting-combat position. "Nanao Ise, I will be impressed if you're still standing in 5 minutes," he scowled smugly.

"Don't get cocky, Seku. You may be stronger, but you have no knowledge of Soul Society or me, whatsoever," Nanao frowned.

Seku made the move. He approached her at incredible speeds. He kicked out at her, only to be blocked by Nanao's forearm. She struck his shin with her fist and pushed him away from her. She lunged back at him, shunpoing quickly towards his body. She kicked his side. He dodged. He replied by throwing his fist at her stomach and landing a devestating blow.

Damn. It's all still the same as it used to be, she thought. This is as hopeless, as if I was to battle Soi Fon-taicho alone.

She felt blood trickle from her mouth. The fight continues on. Left kick to right thigh. Dodge to right. Right first to right block and punch to left thigh. Landed to stomach. Fly back 10 feet. Shun. Kick back and out to left shoulder. Shunpo behind. Left kick to back. Both combatants flew backwards.

Seku looked at a large bruise on his shoulder. "Heh, you managed to get one in.." Nanao felt a sharp sting as a gash formed on her face over her left eye. "...but that's one for one," he said smiling. Seku leaped to the right and grabbed his sword, an aura encircling its blade as Seku's spiritual pressure increased dramatically.

Nanao gripped the hilt of her sword, but it wasn't Ayame. No, this was her secondary sword and it was much more powerful than Ayame. Its name is Sesshomaru (God of Destruction). Its power is unknown to everyone but Nanao. Unlike Ayame, Sesshomaru is a demon sword. She nearly never unsheathes its blade in fear that its demonic energy will overtake her. Although Sesshomaru isn't a zanpahatou, Nanao can still achieve manifestation and a type of forbidden Bankai with it. Seku is unaware of any of this, or even the fact that she possesses such a sword.

The very second he leaps at her, she draws Sesshomaru and crashes it against his blade, causing glowing sparks to fly off either sword. Each time the swords clash together, demonic energy from both flows into Nanao, making it increasingly difficult to keep control over her actions. This is what Sesshomaru's influence does to someone. It demands to kill. Even if it means it must take control of its master to do so. She sees images start to flash through her mind again. _No, please not right now. Any time but now, _Nanao pleadedShe needed to cast a kido spell quickly, before the flashback overwhelmed her.

"Tomegeshi!," she called. A 10 square foot barrier formed around her, completely engulfing her body. She calmly sat down at the bottom of the barrier, waiting patiently for the memory to pass. It was right after she received Sesshomanu, centuries ago.

Start of memory:

"_Wow, you're not going to hurt me for that?" Nanao said to the sword. A sudden sharp throb quickly brought her to her knees. "Ahhh! Okay, you are mean. You're vicious. Just stop. Please stop," she pleaded. As the pain slowly subsided, she stood up and tried to balance the best she could. "What did the woman who gave me this say?" _

(end of memory).

Nanao looked over at Sesshomaru. _"What _did_ the woman say?" _Then it hit her. Respect. This one demands….. respect. She thought, then decided to visit her inner world to speak with Sesshomaru, face-to-face. Slowly, she entered a meditative state, crossed the border into her inner world, and looked around. Scatters sakura trees emerged from the ground and large rocks acted as perches when Sesshomaru and Ayame practiced battling each other. Large gashes from previous training sessions scar the ground and small puddles of blood were all that was left of the Hollows that invaded this place. In the distance, she heard swords clashing together. Two swords. They must be practicing.

As Nanao, followed the sound, she hears something that sent the tiniest of shivers down her spine. Three swords. It was three swords clashing together. One of them was making an unnatural clanging sound, as if it was forged and fueled by pure hatred. It had to be Seku's sword. It found its way into her mind. She raced as fast as she could, but it seemed like she wasn't getting any closer to the sounds.

When she finally reached them she felt her heart skip a beat. Nanao stared with disbelieving eyes at the man that Sesshomanu was current at cross-sword with:

Shunsui Kyoraku.


	3. Injury to Insult

Author's Note: So sorry about the length. It was so short that I felt obliged to submit two chapters at the same time, which I did. Enjoy and please please please review!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha, because if I did there would some pretty creepy pairings. (SesshomaruxNanao, KenpachixNanao) shiver I'm so creepy.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Her eyes followed a small trail of blood to Ayame, who was apparently stabbed by ⌠Shunsui■. She was still standing, but painfully leaning over her sword, like a crutch. The only significant injury that Sesshomanu had taken was a large gash in his left shoulder that cut open the fabric on his sleeve. So far, he wasn▓t losing too badly.

So far. 

She turned her attention to Shunsui. First, she went into a state of denial. No. That▓s not him. That can▓t be him. Maybe he's just an empty gigai. Seku's just testing me. Testing my sanity. He▓s trying to break me. 

Then there was shock. Oh my god, o my god...it is him┘..! What are you getting at Seku? What are you trying to do?

Reason. He could be just a modified soul, or a modified shape-changer. Seku doesn▓t have the kind of power it takes to resurrect a soul, let alone a captain.

Then finally she gained control. Okay, okay. Calm down Nanao. Maybe it is him, maybe it isn▓t. The fact of the matter is that he▓s here, whether I believe it or not. And she certainly did not. 

Ayame leapt to her side, landing with a painful groan. "Mistress, is this man not you Captain?■ She said weakly.

⌠I┘.,■ Nanao hesitated. What should I do? If I say ▒yes▓, then they will go easy and end up getting killed! If I say ▒no▓, they▓ll, kill him! Nanao▓s mind raced. ⌠I▓m not sure.■

Sesshomaru pushed Shunsui back and joined Ayame at her side. He looked vaguely like Seku. He had long silver hair down to his knees and wore chest armor as well. His face was long and eyes were golden and narrow. He had a blue cresent moon in the center of his divided bangs and two maroon stripes on each cheek and one over each eye. He said nothing.

Ayame had the appearance of a female wolf demon. Her red hair was tied into two ponytails and her eyes were a bright shade of orange-red. A tail-end wolf pelt hung from her waist with its tail hanging realistically in the back. She had a red and black breastplate and a sword hanging confidently around her right hip.

Shunsui launched himself at them.

⌠Mistress, take Ayame and go to safety. I▓ll take care of him.■ ⌠Understood,■ Ayame said weakly.

Nanao and Ayame shunpoed away, following his orders obligingly. About 5 shunpoes later, Ayame collapsed suddenly. Nanao skidded to a stop and ran to her side. 

⌠Huff, huff, for┘, forgive me mistress. I▓m just, huff, just tired. Go on ahead I will be fine.■

Nanao obliged, but before she could move, Shunsui flew out of the trees, blood streaking off his swords. Katen Kyukotsu was transformed into its zanpahatou form.

No. Nanao thought. ┘. he got passed Sesshomaru. He▓s coming after Ayame now.

Before he could strike Ayame, Nanao grabbed her arm and leapt out of Katon Kyukotsu▓s path. She shunpoed 3 times and suddenly felt a pierce through her back. ⌠Ahhh! What the h...?!■ she screamed out in pain. She had been so absorbed in this battle that she had forgotten about Seku. She broke out of her meditative state to find a sword sticking out of her chest. He has cut through the barrier. 


	4. Losing All Control

Author's Notes: This chapter's not too long eithier - , but enjoy! Thank you again, darkangel1910. Love ya!!!

Disclaimer: I didn't own Bleach or Inuyasha last chapter, and I still don't now. (Although I do keep sending spam emails to Tite Kibo in hopes that I will some day.)

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxx...xxxx...x..

Nanao's body was throbbing furiously, trying desperately to keep her alive. She was paralyzed . Utterly. And even worse, she was paralyzed in front of her brother. Not exactly the best match. She could feel the savage blood of her battle form start to flow threw her veins. She tried to suppress it but the pain was too much. She could feel blood pouring out of her mouth.

"Don't you look pretty, all covered in you own blood," Seku smiled. "Shall I tell you about my sword? Her name is Meneku, and she is also a zanpakutou. But you must have figured that much out by now, seeing as it was able to cut you."

Nanao winced at the ringing in her ears as she strained to make out what he was saying.

"She's got a useful little ability as well. Anyone stabbed through the chest by Meneku and reacts by screaming in pain almost instantly becomes my slave. Their souls get sucked out of their body and is stored in Meneku's blade, but I can take it out just as easily." He raised his palm to the point of Meneku and pushed it against his hand until he bled one single drop of crimson blood. He then pulled his hand away, ever so slowly, as if he was tugging something out of the blade. Suddenly, a green orb trailed behind his hand, emerging from the sword itself. He held his hand just below its base as it hovered above it. "This little ball of energy is your captain's soul. I especially love its color. Lovely shade of green, isn't it? Now souls, they're tricky. Most of the time, they're the most fragile things you could ever hold. If I were to drop your Taicho's soul, or squeeze it, even if only a little, it would shatter into uncountable pieces. But, if the soul has recently gone through trauma or heartbreak, it will be as strong as iron. Ironic, isn't it?", he grimaced.

If she had the energy to she would have spit at him in disgust, but, in her current condition, she couldn't allow the luxury. She was forced to simply listen to his ethics.

"Now let me see what your soul looks like. But first, let's make this a bit more interesting, shall we? Shunsui, why don't you come on out of there?"

Nanao felt him leave her mind and saw him appear again next to her grinning brother. He smiled as he pushed Shunsui's soul against his chest and it ever so slowly began to disappear into his body. Suddenly, the pale, emotionless face of her captain came to life. Color began pouring into his cheeks and his brown eyes widened at the heart-wretching before him. He saw his lieutenant, bleeding and frantically trying to stay alive.

She could barely make out what was going on. Had he just performed a resurrection for a captain or was it merely an illusion? "Ta---taicho?" she whimpered under her breath.

"This will definitely prove to be amusing!" Seku exclaimed. He pulled his sword- hand backwards, as if he was tugging something out of Nanao. Suddenly, the greatest pain she had ever felt overwhelmed her. _Don't scream don't scream don't scream don't scream, whatever you do don't scream_, her mind yelled. Suddenly, the pain increased to the point where it felt like someone was ripping her heart out with their bare hands. She screamed, maybe as loud as her had when she had first laid her eyes on her dead Taicho's body.

"Nanao-chan!" Shunsui screamed. Seku smiled faintly as Meneku pulled Nanao's soul out of her body. He placed it in the palm of his hand gently and showed it to the now furious Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Lovely shade of red, isn't it, Captain? You fukutaicho's soul is even more beautiful than yours. Now why don't you take a look at your most precious lieutenant's body?"

His head flew into her direction. At first it was still, then, she slowly began to rise herself to her feet. Her head tossed backwards on her neck, revealing glazed-over eyes and an empty expression on her face.

"Come Nanao Ise, come to your master," Seku said.

"What?!" Shunsui yelled furiously.

Nanao stood and slowly began to walk to Seku's side.

"Nanao-chan…," he murmured

"Nanao, kill him."

"Yes," she muttered.

_Oh, this will be amusing_, Seku thought, _very amusing indeed_.


	5. Preparations

**Chapter III**

Nanao could see what she was doing. Nanao could feel her own movements. Nanao wanted to stop herself, but she couldn't. She was Seku's mind puppet, just like he had said. Yet, even with this knowledge clear in her clouded mind, she still tried to resist. "_No, what are you doing?" _Nanao screamed at herself. She watched helplessly as her body started viciously attacking her captain.

With Sesshomaru drawn, she jumped at him with incredible speed. He narrowly blocked her with Katen Kyokotsu and tried to talk to her, "Nanao, what are you doing? Why are you listening to him?" he tried.

She continued her attack, ignoring his pleas. Suddenly, she heard footsteps approaching her, closing in fast. _No! Don't come! Stay back_, she screamed. She knew what would happen. They would come into view, her body would go after them, and the rest kind of writes itself. All too quickly, 7 seat subordinates appeared from behind one building.

"Taicho, Fukutaicho! We heard someone scr…" they were cut off by Nanao's sword. She plunged it deep into one subordinate's chest, killing him instantly. The others ran.

"You won't get away," Nanao said. She wasn't exactly famous for her strength or swordsmanship, but she was a well known kidou master, even more skilled than Hinamori Momo. And shunpo was considered a kidou spell. For this reason, she was, at least, 3 times faster than any subordinate was. She jumped in front of them and raised her sword in preparation to strike, but Katen Kyokotsu blocked Sesshomaru in mid-blow.

"Nanao, please stop this! Can't you even hear me?" Shunsui tried again.

Inside her mind, the only conscious part of her body was screaming, now almost desperately. _Yes! Yes, I can hear you! Please get away!_

Although Shunsui could not hear her, he saw it in her eyes. She didn't want to do this. Why would she? He pushed her backward nearly getting slashed himself. "You! Subordinates! Go and get your captains! Bring them back here. Tell them we need reinforcements with the ryoka. Hurry! I'll try to buy you some time." ZThey were hesitant at first, afraid that if they turned their backs to the crazed liutenent, she would more than likely follow. "Go!" He repeated, louder this time.

"Yes sir!" they said in unison, then they were gone, and just as they predicted Nanao attempted to follow. Shunsui cut her off and blocked her second strike.

"This is going nowhere. Perhaps it is time to take our leave. Come, Nanao," Seku ordered. Obligingly his command, she leapt back to his side. Seku chanted a short teleportation spell and a black void appeared behind them. "Before you thoughtlessly attempt to follow, let me tell you a little something. I don't use weak kido spells; I use real sorcery and real spells. Attempt to follow us and be blown into a different dimension by the cross-currents spilling out of this place," he warned, but through in a slight grin, "But you still try. It wouldn't be all too bad. You wouldn't have the opportunity to hurt Nanao anymore."

"What are you going on about? I've never laid a hand on Nanao in hopes that I would hurt her!" Shunsui protested.

"Che. You know, for the perhaps fastest captain in the Gotei 13, your pretty shallow-minded, aren't you." Seku snickered. They both stepped into the void, and, just like that, they were gone.

Shunsui stared into the sky, thinking about what Seku had said. His words rang loudly in his ears. _"…It wouldn't be all that bad. You wouldn't have the opportunity to hurt Nanao anymore."_ Shunsui shuddered. '_… to hurt Nanao anymore'_, it echoed, as if to test his nerve. Shunsui shook his head furiously, trying to relieve himself of the painful shiver traveling up his body.

All of this faded when he felt the reistu of several captains approaching him; Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi with his newly bandaged left shoulder, Captain Tushiro Hitsuguya and Captain Juushiro Ukitake. With them were Lieutenant Renji, Isane, Rangiku Matsumoto, and the 6 remaining seat subordinates from earlier. They all froze at the sight of Shunsui Kyoraku **alive**. Silence overtook them.

Then Captain Ukitake spoke quietly, "Shunsui, is that really you?" he shuddered doubtfully.

"It is, my friend. In the flesh," he replied with a light, almost forced chuckle.

"But how?" Isane murmured.

"Details aren't important right now. What's important is that---," he was cut off by Hanataro, who had heard the hectic-ness and decided to tag along , "But, with all due respect, details **are** important, sir! If we knew who brought you back, the we could bring him back here and---"

"NO! You don't want to do that. Trust me, he's not the good guy. He made Nanao and I fight each other, the he kidnapped her so he could use her like his little human mind-puppet!"

They all looked at him cluelessly. Shunsui then spent about 30 minutes explaining to everyone what had happened, with the 6 seat subordinates throwing in an occasional "Oh, yeah. She was going insane," and "Yeah, she looked like _this_". After he had finally finished, he let out a "That was a mouthful" sigh and waited for a reply.

The area was once again plunged into god forbidding silence. This time, Rangiku was the first to speak, "Well, if this 'Sekmaru', or whatever his name is has got Nanao-chan under control, then we will just have to….".

Suddenly, Yachiru, Zaraki's child like lieutenant, popped up from behind Zaraki's shoulder and interrupted her, "Actually, Nee-Chan, said his name was Seku. And when him and Ken-chan were playing he said that he was her brother, too."

"What?" everyone except Byakuya Kuchiki screamed, but that was expected, considering he had nearly done the same thing to his sister, Rukia Kuchiki, minus the whole 'mind-control' bit.

Suddenly, Momo showed up out of nowhere, "Sorry I'm late, guys. I got caught up somewhere. So what's go…ing...on...?" She saw Shunsui and stared at him with a blank look pasted onto her face. As Shunsui started to lead the others to an open space where they could safely perform teleportation kido, Rangiku took Momo's shoulders and gently guided her into their direction.

"R…Rangiku, is that man really Captain Kyoraku?" she asked blankly.

"It sure is." Momo's face grew even more clueless.

"But-But, isn't he supposed to be-" Momo stuttered.

"I'll fill you in on the ride."

"Ride?"

"To Semaru's little hide-away dimension-thingy!"

"Um, Rangiku…"

"Oh, right! You weren't here! Okay, so Nanao and Kenpachi are called to meet a ryoka and suddenly a man pops out of nowhere and claims that he's her brother! So then…." Rangiku continued to explain. Byakuya listened to Rangiku's version of the story, which was, as you could imagine, riddled with false information. She was obviously under the influence of alcohol. _Her subordinate probably had to drag her out of a bar_, he thought. He snorted at the impudence of the 10th Division's lieutenant.

Renji suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait, where is Ichigo? We could seriously use the extra muscle if this guy is really as strong as you make him out to be."

"Ichigo's currently in the real world. We don't have time to….", Hitsuguya explained.

"Then somebody go the real world and get him! We need…."

"Renji Fukutaicho, do not, under any circumstances, ever argue with someone of higher status and superiority than you. It disgraces the Gotei 13 lieutenants," Byakuya stepped in.

"But…" Renji started, but was stopped by the irritated look on his Captain's face. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, I apologize for my behavior." He bowed respectfully to his captain, then to Captain Hitsugaya."

"It's alright, Renji. It was nothing. I'm used to getting worse from Rangiku," he replied.

_Just another one of her many faults_, Byakuya added and snorted again.

Shunsui interrupted their bickering, "Okay, everyone, this is what's going to happen. Captain Kuchiki is going to open up a time-rift about 6 feet tall in a moment. Before this happens, I want all of the seat subordinates who are present to fetch all captains and lieutenants except Captain Unohana and Captain-General Yama-jii. You will escort them here, but you will not be joining us in the rift. Go now!"

The subordinates all sped off toward Sereitei. "Hitsuguya, you're probably the fastest one here, so I want you to search and retrieve Kukkaku Shiba. I know she's within a ten-mile radius of here. Just say that Nanao-chan's in danger and she'll come running."

"Right," he said, then he was off.

About 5 minutes later, the subordinates, who were struggling to keep up with the shunpoing captains and lieutenants, had returned to the site.

"What is this all abo..?" Soi Fon started, then stopped herself when she spotted Shunsui. After explaining everything over again for the second time, 15 minutes later, a very tired and, for some unknown reason, very burned Captain approached them with an obviously very pissed off Kukkaku Shiba stalking behind him. As soon as she spotted Shunsui standing in the middle of a crowd of purely captains and lieutenants, she pushed her way passed Hitsugaya violently, knocking him to the ground. She continued to shove captains and vice captains out of her way until she reached him, then stuck her finger right into his face. "Shunsui, what the hell is going on? Where's Nanao?" she yelled furiously.

"Ah, Kukkaku. You're as beautiful as ever I see," he replied in his usual flirtatious voice.

"DON'T try to change the subject! I heard you attacked your own lieutenant! What, was flirting with her day in and day out on a daily basis not enough for you?"

"Hang on Nee-chan. Allow me to explain…."

"No way! Your little birdie told me everything!" She threw her arm behind her and pointed at Captain Hitsugaya, whom was still lying sprawled out on the ground with his face in the dirt. "Tushiro, is this true?" Shunsui said to him with a slight grin plastered on his face.

"She didn't give me time to finish! All I said was 'Nanao was in serious danger, which started when Shunsui started attacking her', and she freaked out!"" He was now unsteadily sitting up, holding his head with his hand. Suddenly he felt someone's foot on the back of his head. She pushed his face back into the dirt with the bottom of her sandal.

"Shut up, you."

"Now, how Nee-Chan. Don't shoot the messenger." Shunsui said with a chuckle.

"Well, then. Maybe I should shoot you instead, 'Nee-chan'," she hissed.

This time Shunsui laughed hard.

"What's funny?" she asked, almost curiously.

"It's just that, well, that really sounded like something Nanao-chan would say, " he said. She didn't criticize him this time. _He's smiling_, she thought, _but deep inside, he's angry and confused, mostly at himself. He thinks this is his fault. He thinks he hurt Nanao somehow_. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Shunsui. We'll get her back. I promise," she said comfortingly. He stared up into the sky, which was now bathed in magnificent hues of pink and orange from the fading sunset. "... But it'll be your head if we don't" she added as an afterthought just to make sure he knew she still meant business.

"We shall perform the kido spell at midnight," Byakuya said suddenly.

"But Captain Kuchiki, we should start as soon as poss…."

"The kido works best at night, when there are stars to guide us threw the sky."

"But."

"It's all right, Kukkaku, I understand where he's coming from. And besides…" he was cut off by his own yawning, "Seku is expecting us to come right away (Tami) so he is probably preparing for battle right now." He started walking back to Sereitei, slowly.

"Yeah right. You just want to drink and sleep," Ukitake said teasingly.

Shunsui stopped and turned his head so he could see Ukitake out of the corner of his eye. "I suppose so. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and drink all my sorrows away," he said with a smile "Kukkaku, care to join me?" he asked her.

"I--, yeah. Yeah, sure, why not?" she replied. _He needs someone to talk to_, she thought. They sped off to the 8th Division as the others watched them go. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Hanging On

Hey everyone!! Sorry for the late update. As usual, thanks to darkangel and cocomint. Also, thanks to my good friend spazzy sassy angel and Nana-chan for all their help and support. Note: Kaien is younger than Kukaku in this story.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Stop making me repeatedly crush dreams by saying I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR INUYASHA!!! T'is too cruel...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Shunsui and Kukkaku sat on tattami mats, sipping sake and casually talking. Neither of them was drunk, yet. "Oh, by the way, Kukkaku.

I've never asked you before. What's your relationship wit Nanao? I've always wondered why you're so protective of her."

Kukkaku nearly choked on her sake, "Tsk. I thought I told you already. Remember about 2 years ago, you, Rangiku Matsumoto and me, sake….

ringing any bells yet?"

Shunsui shook his head; "I was probably drunk already. And besides, Matsumoto and I drink together nearly every day. You can'' honestly expect me to remember, can you?" Shunsui chuckled.

Kukkaku signed, "Alright, fine. I'll tell you. One…More…Time," she agreed.

Shunsui turned his body towards her, sitting cross-legged with his hot sake cradled in both his hands, like a child by a fireplace with his hot chocolate, waiting anxiously to listen to another one of his grandfather's stories.

"Okay, it was about 200 years ago. Nanao and I were about 14 years old."

Shunsui tried hard to imagine a teenage Nanao-Chan, without glasses or her hair tied back so painfully tight.

"Nanao, Kaien, Ganju and I would always go down into the courtyard to watch the sunset. Of course, Kaien and Ganju, who were still only about 7 and 10 years old, always chased each other around the field, tackling each other and getting themselves into trouble. This stayed the same until, one day, Kaien fell gravely ill. Nobody knew what was wrong with him, or maybe they didn't care. Ganju, Nanao, and I looked around frantically for anyone who could help. But found no one. Then Nanao suddenly vanished; she didn't come to our meetings or help us look for a doctor anymore. For three days, Ganju and I searched everywhere we thought she would be. After awhile, I figured that she had given up (on?) us, on Kaien. Then, about one week later, Nanao was the first person at Kaiun's side that morning. Giving him some fresh tea and wiping his forehead with a damp cloth every time he began to over-heat. We told her not to bother and to go home because he wasn't going to make it anyway. Then, suddenly, she started laughing. Naturally, I got defensive for my brother, telling, her no, that's not right, screaming at her, that it was her fault, that he was going to die 'cause she wouldn't help us. Then, she held up a cup of the tea and told me to take a sip. I did, and the next think I knew, a scar that had been on my left temple for years after a faulty training session started to disappear before my eyes. I had tried everything to get rid of the damn scar before then, and everything else failed. I gave her a look of pure belief. She told us her story. She had actually gone to the 4th Division and begged Captain Unohana to help her, and retrieve a special plant from the Village of Death, that could cure any sickness or would, then make the antidote herself and boiled it in the tea!"

Kukkaku continued, "I was totally shocked, and Ganju was too. The next day, Kaien was up and feeling better than ever! I promised Nanao that I would protect her with my life from that point on, to make up for what she did for Kaien. From that point on, I've tried my best too defend her life, as if it were my own."

As Kukkaku told her story, Shunsui said nothing. He made no wisecracks or chuckles or even smile. All he did was listen. He could tell she was uncomfortable recalling her now dead brother.

"Kukkaku, you don't need to hold back, let it all out. Yell or cry or even hit me if you want to," he said seriously.

She wiped her eyes, making sure she wasn't really crying, "Nah," she said, smiling, "I got pride, too, you know. I got to save face here." Shunsui chuckled. "I might take you up on that hitting offer, thou, Shunsui."

He laughed out loud this time. "Feel free," is all he said.

They spent the next several minutes sitting in complete silence, the only noise being when Kukkaku placed her empty cup on the floor to refill it. Even as the liquid swirled and turned into the bottom of the cup, it made no sound, as if it too was anxiously waiting for the midnight bells to chime, and the midnight clock to toll.

Quickly seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, and soon it was nearly 11 p.m. "One hour, Shunsui, one more hour to departure. You ready?" Kukkaku asked.

The sake jug had been drained dry long ago, both their cups bone dry.

"I suppose," he replied. "It's nothing big, is it?" I mean, it's just a little time rift. What can go wrong?"

"Famous last words," Kukkaku grinned deviously.

Shunsui chuckled. "What could you possibly mean by that?"

Kukkaku's grin disappeared slowly, as she began to explain, "Dimension Travel is…complicated. Too many things could go wrong so easily..." she paused as he voice trailed off.

"Go on…" Shunsui whispered,

Kukkaku sighed, "Well lets see, Byakuya could open up a rift that's too strong and end up sucking all of Soul Society. If he were to somehow lose his concentration while we were already in the rift, we'd be sucked into the vacuum of space…." She counted on her fingers all of the ways possibilities. Her third finger popped up. "He may get tired out halfway there and accidentally cause the rift to close. Then we'd never get back to Soul Society. And, since Byakuya and Nanao are the only ones who know how to perform and control that particular teleportation spell, no one can help him if he does tire out. Also…"

Shunsui cut her off before she could list the next possibilities. "That's enough Kukkaku. I understand. It's much more dangerous than it sounds."

"You got it"

Shunsui picked up the sake jug and shock it upside down. "Pity," he signed. "None left."

"You know Shunsui, that's the fourth time you checked that. Sake isn't going to magically appear in the thing, you know."

He made a pouting face like a child with his lower lip, then suddenly broke into a big smile, "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! I'll just call my lovely Nanao-Cha…." He cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say.

"Shunsui…" Kukkaku said sympathetically. He smiled at her, but she could tell he was faking. She was a master at reading facial features and body language, and she was reading him like a book. Kukkaku gave him a gentle pat on the back. She knew what he was feeling. Any ordinary Shinigami would think he simply lost another lieutenant among the many he had drawn away with his flirting and the mountains of paperwork.

But, anyone who was close to him knew that Nanao was too important to lose. She was probably the only person who is qualified vice-captain, or perhaps anyone, who is and was willing to put up with his flirtatious and lazy nature and all of the paperwork. Plus, the entire 8th Division knew that their captain would never be the same if Nanao were to be killed or lost to him forever. It would be too big of a loss for the 8th Division. She conducted all of the training courses for the 8th and recently took on the job of taking the high-level students of the Shinigami Academy to the training grounds in the real world with Shuuhei and Renji after real hollows showed up and killed Shuuhei's two old team mates.

Suddenly, loud iron bells rang slowly outside and clock towers tolled.

"Shunsui," she said solemnly, as if she was on edge and worried, "Shunsui, can you hear it? The bells are reminding us."

Shunsui looked at her with sad eyes, and then he pulled his straw hat over his eyes. "As if we could forget," he said, with a torturing mix of loneliness and sadness resounding in his voice.

"Shunsui," she repeated, "It's time."

He repeated her comment in his head:

_It's time, Shunsui. _

_But are you ready? _

"It's time."


	7. Departure

A crowd of 18 captains and lieutenants stood behind the solitary Byakuya and Shunsui as they awaited the time-rift spell to be chanted. Kukkaku stood about 10 feet from them a good sixty feet away from everyone else.

Byakuya began the kido, chanting the spell quietly enough so he was the single person who heard it clearly.

"Time, collide with the distant stars. Forward space and stop time for eternity. Stare upon the earthen sky and allow us safe passage. Bakudo number 23: Godinshi-No Tama (Time-rift teleportation)." As if on cue, a black void appeared and opened directly in front of them.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work! All captains are to enter the time rift first. Then, lieutenants and 3rd seats, Kiyone and Sentaro will follow. Understo…" Shunsui began to announce, then was cut off when Byakuya pulled him off to the side. "How can you expect me to transport this many people through several dimensions? It's both irrational and impossible." "But, how else are we to get my beloved Nanao-chan…" "Let me clear something up with you, Captain of the 8th Division..." captain Kuchiki snapped menacingly. "Our first priority is not to rescue Lieutenant Ise. It is to punish the ryoka who nearly destroyed the Southern Gate. Understand?" Byakuya explained almost threateningly.

"But-"

Momo interrupted him by tapping him on the shoulder. "E—Excuse me, Captains, but I maybe able to help," she offered timidly.

"How so?" Captain Byakuya Kuchika questioned.

"Well, I've been practicing my kido level and sometimes Ise-san helps me with the high level spells. Recently, she taught me this one. I haven't mastered it yet, but if we really need to…" her voice trailed off.

Shunsui and Byakuya stared at each other, silently conversing, if the risks weighed less than the reasons. "How many people do you think you can handle in one trip?" Shunsui asked.

"I could probably take all of the lieutenants, as long as Sentaro goes with you and Captain Hitsuguya comes with me," she said.

The two captains looked at her questionably. "Why would you need…" Byakuya started. Then he heard someone bickering. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was Sentaro and Kiyone arguing over something completely pointless. "Because of that, sir. I can't control it completely as it is, but with those two I won't be able to concentrate at all on the spell. If we split them up then it will be easier for both of us. And Captain Hitsuguya said he would help keep track of everyone if I helped you."

("Why would they open the void before they got their strategy down?," Soi Fon sweatdropped and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "Doesn't that take energy and concentration to maintain? They're already wasting their efforts.")

They thought for a second. Their eyes both said the same thing: Is it worth the risk?

"Alright Momo, but you have got to be careful. One slip in your concentration could risk everyone's life that is with you. Understood?" Shunsui asked. She thought for a moment, then slowly nodded her head. She was nervous, Shunsui and Byakuya could plainly see that, but they needed all the help they could get. Shunsui turned to face the anxious captains and lieutenants waiting for commands. "Alright, everyone!" he announced, "Change of plans! All lieutenants, Captain Hitsuguya, and vice captain's Assistant Kiyone are going to travel with Momo and all captains are to go with Captain Kuchiki." Understand?"

"Yes, sir!" the lieutenants said in unison. The captains simply nodded. He was about to turn back to Momo when a familiar voice rang in his ears. "Sir, can I have a word?" Kiyone yelled to him. "Ah, lovely little Kiyone what can I do for you?" She stopped about 3 meters in front of them and bowed respectfully. "Forgive me, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kyoraku, but may I go with the captains in place of Sentaro? I wish to take care of my captain." "Well, I don't see why not." Kiyone smiled gratefully and bowed again. Suddenly, just as she was about to run back, Sentaro sped over to them. With a gasp, he said, "You can't honestly expect this idiot is capable of caring for Captain Ukitake! Please allow me to accompany the capt…" Suddenly he was cut off when Kiyone tackled him and knocked him to the ground. "Show some respect for your superior, you fool! And besides, I'm plenty more capable than you!" "Ha! He wouldn't last more than 10 seconds with you!" "Hey! Take that back you…"

"Enough!," Byakuya boomed. Both 3rd seats stopped fighting and rose quickly, their childish glares turning to frightened looks. "Kiyone, Sentaro is perfectly capable of 'taking care' of you captain. You are to travel with the Lieutenant Hinamori, as planned." Sentaro gave her an accomplished grin, as Kiyone sulked away.

As all of the captains and lieutenants joined either Momo or Byakuya, Shunsui walked over to Kukkaku. "Shibe-chan, I want you to go with Momo. She could use the extra support, you know?" He paused, "Don't you know some of this spell?"

Kukkaku signed in annoyance. She knew she had told him all of this before. "I can only release it. I still can't control it too well."

"That's alright, that's still helpful," he said, then he departed to join Byakuya. Kukkaku walked to Momo's side and place a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking and nervous. "Hey, calm down. You've go to be able to focus all of you're energy into this spell. And don't worry, I'm here to help." Momo looked up at the woman. Her chest looked oddly like Rangiku's, although the atmosphere she was giving off was totally different than the busty strawberry blondie's.

"I'll try to calm down. Thanks," she said anxiously.

"All right, lets get this show on the road!" Kukkaku exclaimed.

They both chanted the spell, and soon afterwards, the same black void opened in front of them. "Kukkaku did you bring the spirit orb?' Byakuya spoke impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. Their right here." She pulled two spirit orbs out from god knows where and carelessly tossed one to Byakuya. He narrowly caught it and gave her a cold sideways glare. She stuck her tongue out at him when he turned his back.

Everyone began to huddle around Momo, Kukkaku and Byakuya as she made one last announcement, "These spirit orbs are different from the ones you usually use. Once you put your share of spiritual pressure in them, your part is done. Just remove your hand from the orb, and these two" she pointed at Momo and Byakuya, "will take it from there. Alright, here we go!"

Everyone quickly placed their palms onto the spirit orbs, poured in some of their spiritual pressure, then, just as quickly, pulled their hands away. Kukkaku and Momo were all that remained atop the ball. As a solid sphere formed around everyone, everybody braced themselves to enter the void. Momo closed her eyes, and pumped in as much spiritual pressure as she could, propelling the sphere and everyone in it forward and into an airless vacuum of space.

Byakuya and the others quickly followed.


	8. Landing

Chapter VI

Kukkaku let out a sign of relief. They made it through the portal, but the worst was yet to come. The shroud reality of the situation was still brutally frank: They had absolutely no idea what they were looking for. All they could do is keep a sharp eye out for anything that looked relatively…strange.

Momo huffed; trying to regain her lost spiritual pressure. Kukkaku patted her on the back in praise. She honestly didn't think they were going to make it. She looked back at Byakuya's group. His face, as she expected, showed no signs of strain.

"Showoff", she thought.

After nearly two hours of floating almost cluelessly through the black void both parties spotted something floating just as aimlessly through the stars. It looked like an eerie battlefield with a dark fortress centered directly in the middle of it.

"I'll bet my entire sake stash that's Seku's little hide-away," Kukkaku said.

"Certainly is out of the way," Shunsui chuckled jokingly. Byakuya only nodded (as if you could honestly expect any different from him).

Suddenly, an invisible force that enveloped the floating battlefield, approximately 1000 meters wide, abruptly cut off both orbs. Kukkaku swore something wicked under her breath and even Byakuya showed signs of sudden surprise. "A barrier…" Shunsui whispered, wide-eyed.

Kukkaku recognized it as well.

"We must continue forward," Byakuya told himself. He pushed the orb with as much strength as he could. He started to strain. His usually unwavering expression soon turned to wincing strained movements. Something was wrong. His spiritual pressure was quickly decreasing and his life force was beginning to eat away at itself. This barrier is absorbing my spiritual pressure he thought frantically. The orb isn't going to hold for more than 20 more seconds. He continued to push. He heard the captains behind him cheering him on, knowing what would happen, if the orb were to crack now and still they cheered. 19 seconds. Finally, with the last ounce of strength retained in his body, he pushed completely destroyed the barrier, allowing Momo and the lieutenants to pass with ease: 16 seconds, they were 200 meters away, 14 seconds: 105 meters, 8 seconds: 50 meters, 5 seconds: 10 meters, 3 seconds: 1 meter. 2 seconds: they soared 50 feet above the ground. 1 second: the orb shattered in mid-air.

Everyone was screaming except Byakuya. He was currently slipping into merciful unconsciousness. No one was prepared to fall from this height, except Shunsui and Kukkaku. They flipped themselves up and landed neatly on their feet. Kukkaku managed to jump and catch Momo and Isane in mid-air, Momo with her real arm and Isane with her mechanical arm. Shunsui caught Byakuya and Ukitake, whom Sentaro was clinging to, screaming directly into his rescuer's ear. Everyone else wasn't so lucky. They all landed with a rhythm of in-sync thuds and a couple of cracks.

Soi Fon was the first to rise. With a low groan, she rubbed her head gently, feeling for blood. Captain Hitsuguya rose soon after, followed by Renji, who was trying to help the now conscious Captain Byakuya Kuchiki to his feet. "Captain, are you alright, sir?" he said, holding out his hand. Byakuya simply pushed him away. "I am fine, vice-captain. Do not talk down to me," he snapped.

"Typical," Kukkaku thought to herself. She steered her attention to Shunsui, prepared for him to say something jokingly vulgar about the male vice-captain and captain, with that big goofy fin plastered on his face. She let out a aching sigh when she saw him: He was not wearing his normal, laid-back appearance. His pink hoari, which was usually hanging proudly over his shoulders, was strown carelessly on the cold ground, wrinkled from the fall. His beautiful chocolate eyes were white and full of pain, thou not physical. His straw-hat laid at his feet in a pathetic, crumpled mess. His carefree expression was gone, replaced with only sadness. She pulled her eyes away from him; he was too painful to look at. She turned her attention to the surrounding landscape. Half-rotten bodies and skeletons were strewn throughout the flat ground. In the distance, a dignified, dark fortress twined with ivy and blood stood. It was a vision of hell. "Perhaps we are in hell? Maybe, we didn't make it?" Kukkaku shook these thoughts from her head. "No. Can't think like that. We made it. I know we made it. Come on Kukkaku! Get your head in the game!" She pushed herself. She approached Shunsui, her arm extended sympathetically to him. "Hey, don't get all depressed, Shunsui. I promised we'd get her back, didn't I?" She said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could.

He managed to give her weak grin, "I'm sorry, Kukkaku-chan. I was just remembering something Nanao once told to me," he responded quietly.

" What about?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Shunsui cut her off.

With that, they took off towards the castle, with the other following close behind. Shunsui heard Nanao-chan's voice, over and over again in his mind.

_"Be strong, captain. You only truly fail if you do not continue to try. Be strong, and be safe"._


End file.
